


I’ve Traveled 6.000 miles 30.000 Feet Just To See You

by fffan201



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Creamcakes, Kissing, Love, M/M, Take That - Freeform, barlliams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffan201/pseuds/fffan201
Summary: Inspired by Gary Barlow's Song "6th Avenue".In this OneShot it is about Gary taking a long journey, just to see a very specific friend. ...Or maybe he has a reason for it?





	I’ve Traveled 6.000 miles 30.000 Feet Just To See You

It was a hot day in California, and after Gary stepped out of Los Angeles airport, he blinked several times against the dazzling sun and sat down wearing protective sunglasses. After deeply inhaling and exhaling, Gary shouldered his bag in a less slippery position. The flight up to here he had always been undamaged. Now he had only to get up in a taxi and get himself to a certain address. As soon as Gary was sitting in one of the cabs behind the driver, who had already taken his car to the road and in the direction indicated, he glanced silently out of the window during the whole trip.

With the recurring memories of the last days, which were exceedingly turbulent and quite eventful, his tears rose again, but he let him fall into a deep melancholy. When asked how all this could happen at all, he didn’t even have an answer in the least. ...Although, actually, he knew it. Because deep in his heart, which was now broken and in an abundance of shards, he was now more than painfully aware that it couldn’t go on in the long run. That it was all over a distant day. But he hadn’t expected it to happen much earlier than thought. So, among other things, he was now on the way to a good friend to let bring from this on other thoughts. For sure, he could have visited one of his others and best friends in England, but somehow he moved into the distance. What ultimately had several reasons. Among other things, as he was thrown out of his own house after a violent quarrel with Dawn, where he even got a heavy slap in the face, he needed a new home. So it was also close to visit his second residence and that was here in Los Angeles. Which wasn’t even close to a certain and preferred home of his very best friend. And that was exactly because of this friend, Robbie, he had taken this long journey. He had to see him. Talk with him. To be in the near of him. ...And the best is as fast as possible.

 

After a good quarter of an hour, he finally found himself in front of his friend's house, hoping that Robbie was at home. No sooner had the taxi placed him in front of the high and closed gates, the driver, however, also wish from Gary still for a short moment on him and therefore other instruction waited had to go, the singer stepped up slowly and with heavy steps to the intercom and announced his unannounced visit. Since after the second attempt nothing was done, he dropped his head in disappointment and was about to turn back when Gary heard another voice. He turned around quickly, and in the second, as Gary did, he was immediately greeted by a warm voice that caught his person through a video camera and carried him inside the main building.

"Gary? Are you that? What are you doing here? I thought you.... Is everything okay with you? You look awful."  
Although this was not Robbie's hoped-for voice, he felt his blood flow into his head and instead of answering the question, which of course couldn’t have come from Ayda, he merely asked stuttering: "Um. Is ...is... is Rob there?"  
"No. I'm sorry. He's just down at the beach and running a round. ...But if you want you can wait here for him. He would have to be back in three quarters of an hour. ...Is everything really all right with you?" Ayda unfortunately had to disappoint him and after she offered him to wait for Robbie, Gary was asked again if everything was all right with him.  
"Everything’s alright. I ...I've just been beaten off by the flight." Gary decided to tell her the truth and then declined her offer with a lie, "Thank you. But I'm going home. It can wait, it is not so important again. I'll come back later."  
"I can understand it very well after an eleven-hour flight. ...Go home, rest and then we'll see you later. Okay?"  
"Okay. See you later."

 

After Gary had finally gotten this short and, for him, quite unpleasant conversation with Ayda, he got back into the taxi and drove from the driver to the beach, where Robbie always ran his laps. Having arrived at the said beach, Gary thanked the driver for his efforts, gave him a generous amount of money, and went back to the sunshine of California. Since the trip had lasted about twenty minutes, he wouldn’t have to wait long for his good friend to be here. So Gary looked for a shady spot, letting his weary and more than clouded gaze wander into the distance, and lost himself in the beautiful and deep blue before him, until he could hear an audibly surprised voice.

"G ...Gaz? What ...what are you doing here?"  
While Gary was slowly awakening from his growing melancholy, he looked up at his long-lost friend and answered briefly: "I had to see you."  
"You're flying up to six thousand miles just to see me? ...Why didn’t you tell me then that you are coming? You know I'd like to pick you up from the airport." Robbie said, disbelievingly, and would have met Gary on his arrival here, really personally with wide-spread arms.  
"Why not? And if you ask me, thirty thousand feet sounds much better." Gary lost some strength in his voice and looked down at the ground with a sad and thoughtful glance.

Although Gary still had his sunglasses on and Robbie could not see his unfortunate look, he thought he could see under the darkened glasses that his little friend fought with the tears. Something was wrong with him, Robbie was now more than sure. That Gary, however, would leave behind six thousand miles, or nearly thirty thousand feet, just to see him, said so much. But to be honest, he would do the same. Gary was more than his best friend and for him, he would be ready to go to the other end of the world and start a new life together with him. Since Robbie wanted to push Gary to nothing, he freed himself first with a towel from the upper layer of his sweat, sat on his side and laid to him shortly after his right arm around the shoulder.

"She knows it." Gary said.  
"Who knows what?" Robbie asked cautiously.  
"Dawn. She ...she knows that from us."  
"Fuck. …Oh God, Gaz. I am really sorry. What did she say? How did she react?"  
"After she’s gave me an exceedingly painful slap in the face, or before that? ...Whenever I go with the hand on the spot, it still hurts me. ...Please don’t ask me how she found it out, because I don’t know myself. Now she wants to divorce me as quickly as possible and ...and since I died for her and even in her eyes ...worse than Mark, Dawn had simply thrown me out. She ...she... she didn’t even give me the chance to explain."

As Gary spoke with a thin voice and lost himself more and more, Robbie looked at him intently and could even make a slight reddish shading at a certain point where Dawn had to him slapped. 

"Hey. Just forget her. I know she was the wife of your life and the mother of your children, but please don’t let her tell you that you are bad. But let's be honest. Everyone has something bad in themselves, even Dawn. This may sound a bit selfish now, but if you ask me, the big bad thing about her is that she never really forgave me my mistakes against you ...while you could.”  
"Well. For me, it was also easier than for her. I mean because ...because...”  
"Because you love me?"  
Gary nodded slightly, and while Robbie gave him a soft and long kiss on his struck cheek, he whispered as Dawn had put him before a mean ultimatum: "Before Dawn had given me the slap in the face, she wanted to get rid of me, that I am not just finishing my friendship with you. But simply everything that has to do with you ...and that I couldn’t and didn’t want. I ...I don’t want to lose you again."

As Gary could no longer deny Robbie's extremely soft and cuddly lips, he slowly turned to his face and looked more desperately at the good-tasting and sweet contact. The contact, because, of which he had left thousands of miles behind him and wanted to feel for a long time. As soon as his lips finally found the one of Robbie’s, the two long-loved ones sank in an extremely longing, hungry and passionate kiss.

 

God. How long had it been since they'd kissed the last time? It was definitely decided much too long and so no one could play with the idea of when that was. Both, Robbie and Gary, wanted to feel the warmth of the other at the same time, while letting their extraordinary, secret, sweet and long-lasting love taste. While they were kissing with full fervor and a good dose of passion, the pious desire that the time should be more than at last, so that they could hold on to every well-known and familiar feeling of their eternal connection. To her suffering, however, this terrible time ticked on in the same rhythm, and never even thought of ever quitting in the most remote sense. Gary and Robbie had to end their exchange, sooner or later.

After a lively exchange of their feelings for each other, Gary made the first step to put an end to it and gave Robbie a few profound words which he hadn’t told him for a long time ...and above all the first three words.

"I love you, Rob. More than anything else. When I lost you for the first time, it was had been hard enough for myself, and then I consoled myself ...well, you already knew who. But to lose you a second time, I couldn’t bear. I need you now in my life. For ...for me, you are like a sweet melody that the world has ever heard and inspires me. Whereby, I would travel more than six thousand miles, only to see and kiss you. ...And let me tell you one more thing, no matter how long you'll be with Ayda together, …I'll wait."

On this as sweet as sugar declaration of love, whereupon Gary even the tears came, he included Robbie's head, looked with an unusual longing in his beautiful velvety-green eyes, pulled him to himself and gave him more than a passionate kiss. A kiss where’s Gary revealed all the sensations for this one man, how much he loved him above all else. 

When Gary left Robbie and the two of them stared at each other for a moment, forehead, the younger one whispered to the older man: "Oh Gaz. You can always make me speechless with what you say or do. ...You're really the cutest guy I know. You’ve humor, has more than one open ear, as well as wide shoulders, which I can lean against without any thoughts. Besides, you belong to the most wonderful, warmhearted, strongest and most loving people ever seen in the world. One who is damned something of handsome, attractive and sexy. You ...you're like giving a diamond record. At least ...and that's exactly why I'll love you forever. No matter what comes. ...I don’t know why, but somehow I feel that you do not have to wait too long."

Since Robbie was not really a man of the big words, Gary's cheek gulped another tear and could not help but give himself to his feelings again by pushing his hungry lips on the sweet-tasting Robbie’s. While the two under the hot Californian sun nestled close together and exchanged the most intimate kiss at all, they knew that there could be a common future at some time ...and Robbie's last words should be true within a month.

That Ayda separated from Robbie in the good and he was free for Gary. A common future was no longer in the way for Gary and Robbie.


End file.
